


"Sounds gay, I'm in"

by ungodlyafterlife



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungodlyafterlife/pseuds/ungodlyafterlife
Summary: Yuri and Otabek plan their activities for the day, fluff(?)





	"Sounds gay, I'm in"

"Okay so I was thinking we could go to the park and maybe visit the lake area" Yuri said. He was trying to discuss their day plans with his boyfriend, Otabek. While Otabek didn't seem to be paying attention he would nod and hum to let Yuri know he's listening. "So after the lake we can go to lunch at the usual place?" Yuri asked and received a nod as an answer. "Noted" Yuri announced and proceeded to write down the plans and then added something to the bottom of the page. Otabek stood up and looked at the page after Yuri had finished writing. 

"Yura? Marathoning movies and cuddling wasn't a plan that we discussed" He stated in a curious manner.

"I didn't mention it because I knew you'd be okay with it, you gay fuck"

"You're not wrong" Otabek shrugs and goes in to kiss Yuri, after he breaks the kiss he decides to state the obvious "But you know I'm YOUR gay fuck". He follows his statement with a wink. That combined with how hot he looks even at this lazy moment turns Yuri into a blushing mess.

Before Yuri stops blushing and recovers Otabek's already ushering him toward the door. "Come on Yura, we've got to get this gay shit started if we want to have it all finished before the end of the day" he states in a lighthearted but somewhat stern manner. "I actually want to be able to sleep in a bed tonight...preferably with you by my side" Otabek mumbles remembering that he hasn't slept in a bed for about a week due to having to work on moving and eventually getting on an airplane that only landed a few hours ago.

Yuri finally recovered a bit from his blush once they were at the front door and then pulled Otabek down by the front of his shirt and kissed him. "Sounds gay, I'm in" he says then unlocks the door and walks out. "What're you waiting on Beka?" He asks.

Otabek, being still stunned by Yuri's bold move, didn't trust himself to talk so he just grabbed the door keys and followed Yuri after locking the door back. 

Then they were off to the park, where they eventually cut their time short due to the heat.

After lunch they said their goodbyes to the owner and headed straight back to the house to do a bit of housework and then marathon all the movies they'd picked out.

"Yura, we're NOT watching SpongeBob." Otabek stated once he saw the case in the movie bin. 

"I know, I just put it in there to mess with you" Yuri replied with a little bit of a smirk.

Otabek let out an exasperated sigh.

"Now let's get these movies started!" Yuri exclaimed as he popped a disc into the player.


End file.
